A Bunch of GrimmIchi Song Drabbles :D
by AntoinetteTHEawesome
Summary: So I was bored, and this was the spawn of my boredom :D


**Yay for drabbles! I heard about a challenge where you listen to music and then write drabbles to the song, and I decided to try it (because I couldn't think of anything else to write XD). Note: These drabbles are completely unrelated.**

Song: Love Distance Long Affair

"It's hard to breathe without you," he had said. "It feels like something's constricting my lungs."

I had looked at him like that was the strangest thing in the world. Now I get it. I miss him. Miss him like the fucking sun. Need him like air. And I can't have him, because we live in different worlds.

The few times I see him, I remember what it's like to breathe, laugh, smile... Everything comes back. But when he's not here, I find myself missing him all too much.

Song: Magnet

I tried to stay away from him. Damn, how I tried. But strawberries are addictive- once you've had a taste, you can't help wanting more. And when I want something, I reach out and take it.

He fought it too. Fought me, even. But when it really came down to it, the kid couldn't resist me any more than I could resist him.

"This is so wrong, Grimmjow... We shouldn't be doing this." He frowned, pushing me away.

I only held him tighter. "I know, Ichi. Damn, do I know. I can't help it. I can't help it." I kissed him. What else could I say?

I'm not sure. If only we didn't belong I different worlds, weren't enemies, weren't both guys, then things would be easier.

Nothing to be done about that, though. Neither of us can stop this crazy attraction.

Song: Invisible

It started out simple. A kiss, nothing more. And from then on, everything became complicated.

Am I gay? Is he? I don't know. What I do know is that that kiss is not something I can forget. It's as if it were etched in stone in my mind for all eternity.

Soul Society won't talk to me- it's as if they somehow found out an have quietly exiled me. God, I hate feeling so invisible. Rukia won't even look at me. Can one kiss be so wrong?

Song: Paradise of Light and Shadow

I woke up crying again, reaching once again for a voice and face I've never seen. The orange hair, sad, honey eyes, and slightly rough voice just drew me to them like no other.

I have no idea why I can't stop dreaming about and searching for this "Ichigo," but I do think that, maybe, if I ever find him, the dreams, the longing, the need will all go away.

This is why I search. I can't just leave him and his sad eyes to whatever fate they have been decided. I need to see him smile, need it with my entire being. I will search my whole life if I have to.

Song: Deep-Sea Girl

I was- and if you ever tell anyone this, I will happily end you- sinking into the depths of a depression when I first saw the blue-haired freak.

I had never seen such a brilliant color of hair before besides my own, and I stood and stared for a few moments in amazement and wonder. He saw me, and walked over, introducing himself as Grimmjow. I laughed.

It was the first time I had laughed in months.

It was the start of something beautiful. We would spend hours on the phone talking, and I fell for him pretty quickly. It didn't even take three months.

But I was too afraid to reach out and make it something more. I worried that he wasn't gay, that he didn't like me, that I didn't deserve this, this slice of warmth and light in an otherwise cold and dark world.

I stopped sinking, at least into a depression. But now I can't help but fall endlessly in love with him, and can only hope his arms are waiting at the bottom to catch me.

Song: I Want to Meet You

"Texts and phone calls aren't enough," I said. "I wish we could meet in person for once."

He sighed. "You know why we can't."

It was my turn to sigh. "I do. But that doesn't mean I don't wish we could."

He seemed to think for a few moments. "I may be able to slip away for a few hours tomorrow, if you're free."

A smile vaulted itself onto place on my face. "Give me a time and place and I'll be there."

"Tomorrow, 9 a.m. at our bench. You know the place."

The place he told me he loved me. "I'll be there." Even if I had to kill someone.

Song: World's End Dancehall

"Shall we dance?" The old and timeless words spoke to me by another man was almost laughable anywhere else, but here, at a gay ball, I only smiled and nodded.

Though it was awkward, we continued to dance together, if only for an excuse to touch each other.

As we danced, we talked. We talked about the lowlifes in this town and their stupid opinions, family drama, an everything else. Parents who hated gays. Friends, or lack thereof. Rumors, lies, and pain. Somehow we ended up on top of the building, and there was a moment of peaceful silence.

"The view here is beautiful... But you're by far more beautiful."

I laughed, but really I was blushing. Nobody had ever said anything like that to me before.

"I doubt that." I sighed, pondering the height. "I wonder what would happen if we just jumped off..."

He frowned. "But we just met.

I don't want to lose you before I've even had the chance to enjoy knowing you."

I smiled. "Then why don't we throw the part of ourselves that CARES what they think off the building? We'll be so much better off without it." I had barely met the man, but already I was planning huge changes with him.

He cocked his head to the side for a moment, nodded. "Yes, let's."

And together, the two of us who had known each other less than three hours total, watched a part of ourselves plummet to their welcome deaths far below.

Song: Regret Message

Somehow, Ichigo found himself at the sea. Today it was exactly the color of His eyes. He took pictures of it in his mind, because a camera could never live up to the reality.

Then again, neither could the sea.

But he would never see those eyes again. They were dead and cold, killed by that son-of-a-bitch Nnoitra.

Sitting in the sand, he was struck with a sudden idea- if messages in bottles get found sometimes, what's to say he can't send one off? Maybe then Grimmjow would find it, wherever he is now.

It was a ridiculous notion, he knew, but one he was happy to humor in the hopes that it might give him an ounce of comfort. He searched the surf until he found a glass bottle of the proper size for message holding, and he grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil from his bag.

"Dear Grimmjow,

I'm so, so sorry. I will not get to fight you again like you wanted. I will not get to run my hands through your hair, and I will not get to kiss you, or have long talks, or any talks, ever again. These are my biggest regrets, things I wish I had done before your death, which, by the way, weighs on me every day. Asshole. I just wish you might come back some day...

Sincerely, Ichigo."

He rolled the paper up to the right size and opened the bottle. Inside was a piece of paper. He pulled it out slowly, replacing it with his own and tossing the bottle back out to sea, and unrolled it.

"Dear Ichigo,

Don't forget about me, I'll be back for you.

Sincerely, Grimmjow."

Song: Wine Berry

The first time he saw him, it was instantaneous. He knew this man was create to be claimed by him. His orange hair did nothing to detract from his overall attractiveness, perhaps even adding to the beauty that was created by the tan skin and generally attractive figure that he was currently showing off by dancing to the music in a way that should be illegal.

When the orange head turned around and saw him with his beautiful chocolate eyes, blushing furiously at being caught in the process, it sealed the deal.

"Name's Grimmjow. And you are?" He acted cool, not wanting to scare the kid away.

"I-I'm Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo's eyes scanned the other's body quickly, trying not to make it obvious that he was checking him out.

"Like what you see?" He couldn't help playing with the kid a bit. He was just so easily flustered.

"N-no! I mean, I wasn't looking at anything!" The furious blush on his face only made him all the more alluring.

"Oh? I didn't mind. It's always nice to be checked out by the occasional beauty. Especially one who can dance like you."

Now his blush was for an entirely different reason. "Thanks?"

"Mm, you're welcome. Although if you really want to thank me, you should show me some more of that dancing of yours."

He blushed and turned away, shaking his head and clearly embarrassed.

Grimmjow stepped over to him, lifted his face, and kissed him.

For a few seconds Ichigo didn't respond from the shock, and then he did. The two of them kissed like the world depended on it.

And then it ended. Grimmjow pulled back, leaning in to Ichigo's ear.

"Before the end of the summer, I will make you mine." He felt the boy in front of him shiver in anticipation.

Smirking, he stepped back to admire his handiwork. A flushed, swollen-lipped, and somewhat confused-looking Ichigo stared back.

He turned around and headed for the door, knowing of he stayed any longer he would probably do things to the kid that would scare him off.

"See ya around, Strawberry."

Song: When You're Gone

He wasn't checking up on him, really. He was just... Making sure he was okay. Which sounded like checking up on. But whatever.

He didn't need to make excuses to himself to sneak into Ichigo's room.

He smiled at the sight of Ichigo sprawled all over his bed, snoring loudly- at least, until he noticed the tear tracks that we're not-yet-dried on his face.

He was clutching a piece of paper to his chest, and Grimmjow managed to pry open his hand so he could read it.

"Dear Grimmjow,

I miss you. I hate you for leaving, you know.

Then again, I hate myself more for telling you to leave in the first place.

I never thought you actually would. Why? Why, you stupid asshole?

I can barely picture your hair anymore. Let me restate that- it's been so long since I saw you, I can't visualize your BRIGHT FUCKING BLUE HAIR. How sad is that?

Well, it's pretty fucking sad.

The other day, I thought I saw you. My heart started racing, and I ran towards where you were. But when I got there, you were either gone, or had never been there.

Dammit, I wish I had a way to ask you to take me back.

A cell phone, an email, even a MAILING address would be welcome. But no, you never had any of these.

Which leaves me with no choice but to write this letter in the hopes that you'll somehow find this pathetic letter before I burn it.

... Just get your ass back here, okay?

Ichigo"

By the end of the letter, Grimmjow was evenly torn between waking the kid up to apologize and just smiling. He had never realized Ichigo missed him at all, let alone enough for this.

Wordlessly, he climbed into Ichigo's bed and held him, kissing his forehead.

In the morning, there would be a lot to talk about. Things might go badly. But right now, Ichigo was snuggling up to him like he was a teddy bear. And that was all that really mattered.

**So there they are! Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated!**


End file.
